Zanpokutou Dicuri!
by 258Cornelia-Wolf
Summary: Final chapter, apakah Kaito berhasil mencuri semua zanpokuto para shinigami yang menjadi target? Atau para shinigami yang menjadi korban pencurian Kaito merebut kembali zanpokutou mereka? Hanya Author yang tahu #plakk
1. Rencana Pencurian Zanpokutou

Cornelia : Halo semua!

Toshiro : Lo kayaknya demen amet munculin OC lo si Tatsuya

Tatsuya : Tau tuh, dia 'kan ngefans amet ama Len Kagamine, makanya dia buat OC yang mirip kayak si Len, jadinya terkadang gw muncul diFanfic gajenya

Cornelia : Dewa Mimpi memberi gw sebuah mimpi, gw mimpi, Tatsuya dan Hisagi pacaran

Tatsuya+Hisagi : *blus hing* Apa?!

Cornelia : Rencananya, gw pingin buat fanfic kayak gitu, tapi kalau readers gak ngizinin, ya mau bagaimana lagi

Tatsuya+Hisagi : *bernafas lega*

Kaito : *muncul tiba-tiba* Mencuri adalah hobi gw

Toshiro : Siapa lo?!

Kaito : Gw? Gw adalah Kaito Kid! Pencuri nomor 1!

Ichigo : Pencuri aja bangga *sweatdroup*

Kaito : Ya iyalah, gw itu kalo nyuri selalu barang berharga

Byakuya : Dimana-mana, pencuri itu selalu mencuri barang berharga

Kaito : Kalau gw beda, gw nyuri berlian, barang antik dan batu yang senilai 100.000.000 juta yen! Gyahahaha *ketawa gaje*

Hisagi : Lah, kenapa polisi gak nangkep lo?

Cornelia : Soalnya, dia bisa nyamar dan sulap, fansnya banyak malah

Yumichika : Eh, sulap dan nyamar? Indah banget!

All (-Yumichika) : Dasar banci!

Cornelia : Bleach punya Tite Kubo dan Magic Kaito punya Aoyama Gosho

Warning : OOC, OC, gaje, dll

**Zanpokutou Dicuri?!**

* * *

_-Normal Pov-_

"Apa gak ada benda yang menarik selain berlian, barang antik dan batu senilai 1 juta lebih untuk dicuri." gerutu Kaito dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba ada sebuah botol jatuh tepat dikepala Kaito.

"Wadaw!" erang Kaito. "Siapa yang ngelempar gw pake botol?!" tanya Kaito sambil ngelus-ngelus kepalanya yang benjol.

"Itu gw, tuh surat buat lo!" ucap si Author.

Kaito membuka botol tersebut dan membacanya, kata demi kata ia baca. Kaito mengeluarkan seringai yang cukup menjijikan. Isi pesan itu adalah.

"Hoi BaKaito, lo pengen nyuri benda yang lebih langka? Lo curi aja zanpokutou para shinigami di Soul Society, ya walaupun lebih menantang. Kalo lu pingin ke Soul Society, lo harus ke kota Karakura terlebih dahulu, terus lu pergi ke toko Urahara, cari orang yang namanya Urahara disana, mungkin dia gak akan izinin lo ke Soul Society, biar lo diizini, kasih aja dia barang hasil curian lo, ini gw kasih target orang-orang yang memiliki zanpokutou yang berharga. Hisagi Shuuhei, Kurosaki Ichigo, Abarai Renji, Hinamori Momo, Hitsugaya Toshiro, Izuru Kira, Miyuzaki Tatsuya, hati-hati untuk Toshiro dan Tatsuya, jika lo ngatain mereka dengan sebutan 'pendek atau imut' lo bakal mati."

"Soul Soecity dimana, ya? Bodo amet ah, ke Karakura aja dulu."

Kaito segera pergi dari kamarnya dan terbang dengan hang glidernya. Dia terbang menuju kota Karakura, dari Tokyo menuju Karakura membutuhkan waktu sekitar 5 jam (Lia : Kayaknya).

"Toko Urahara yang mana, ya?" Kaito berjalan kesana kemari mencari toko Urahara, hingga ia menemukan sebuah toko yang terdapa tulisan "Toko Urahara" tanpa basa-basi, Kaito memasuki toko tersebut.

"Oh, selamat datang!" ucap Urahara ceria.

"Begini, saya mencari Urahara-san, apakah dia ada?" tanya Kaito sopan.

"Oh, itu saya sendiri, ada apa ya?" ucap Urahara masih ceria.

"Saya ingin pergi ke Soul Society." wajah Urahara yang tadinya ceria berubah 200° derajat menjadi serius.

"Untuk apa kau kesana?" tanya Urahara dingin.

"I-tu…" Kaito merinding dengan tatapan Urahara, hingga sebuah botol jatuh tepat dikepala Urahara.

"Wadaw, siapa yang melemparku dengan botol?!" tanya Urahara marah.

"Itu gw, baca ya suratnya!" seru sang Author gaje.

Urahara membaca kata-kata dalam surat itu dan menghela nafas berat dan menatap Kaito.

"Baiklah, kau akan aku antar ke Soul Society, tapi…" keringat dingin keluar dari kening Kaito. "Berikan aku sebuah berlian, baru aku antar kau ke Soul Society." Urahara kembali ceria.

Kaito menghela nafas lega, ia segera memberikan sebuah berlian kepada Urahara. Urahara berdiri dari duduknya dan menyuruh Kaito mengekor dibelakang, mereka pergi ke ruang bawah tanah, ruang bawah tanah itu cukup luas! (Lia : Alay mode : on)

"Nah, kau hanya perlu masuk kedalam senkaimon ini dan kau akan sampai diSoul Society."

"Baik, terima kasih banyak Urahara-san." Kaito segera memasuki senkaimon, sedangkan Urahara masih terus memperhatikan berlian pemberian Kaito.

"Terima kasih atas berliannya, nanti kau akan sampai diBukit Sokyoku~" guman Urahara.

Kalian ingin tahu isi surat yang saya berikan? Ok, karena saya Author yang baik hati dan murah hati, saya akan memberi tahu isi suratnya.

"Urahara-san, iziinkan BaKaito ke Soul Society, tagihannya minta aja berlian ke dia, terus nanti kau taruh dia diBukit Sokyoku, terima kasih banyak ya, Urahara-san~"

**TBC**

* * *

Kaito : Dimana tuh Bukit Sokyoku?

Cornelia : Itu dekat dengan Soul Society

Ichigo : Kita harus bersiaga nih, dia udah sampai diBukit Sokyoku

Hisagi : Gak akan gw serahin zanpokutou kesayangan gw

Cornelia : Mungkin Kaito akan mati karena dihajar masal oleh para shinigami

Kaito : Apa?!

Tatsuya : Gw akan bakar atau bekuin ini maling!

Kaito : Gw 'kan pesulap, jadi gw bisa memadamkan dan mencairkan zanpokutou lo! *kabur*

Tatsuya : Sialan lo ya! *ngejar kaito dan kesandung batu*

Hisagi : *nangkep lengan Tatsuya* Awas!

Tatsuya : Eh… makasih Shuuhei-kun

Hisagi : *gak sadar masih megang lengan Tatsuya* Ya, sama-sama

Cornelia : Tatsuya dan Hisagi kayaknya cocok deh *evil smile*

Tatsuya : *ngelepas pegangan Hisagi dan ngelempar batu ke Lia* Jangan bahas itu lagi!

Cornelia : Jika para readers setuju, akan saya buat'kan ceritanya, pastinya dengan senang hati~

Ichigo : Hebat bener nih Author, dilempar batu gak kenapa-napa

Cornelia : Thanks atas pujiannya Ichigo

All : Pliss Review!


	2. Izuru Kira

Cornelia : Chapter two is update!

Kaito : Siap-siap kalian shinigami, zanpokutou kalian akan aku ambil!

Hisagi : Kalo lo mau ngerebut zanpokutou gw, langkahin dulu mayat Renji!

Renji : Kenapa ngelangkahin mayat gw?!

Hisagi : Kalo gw yang mati, nanti siapa yang ngerawat zanpokutou gw?

Ichigo : Bukannya lo itu roh?

Hisagi : O, iya

Kaito : Target pertama, *buka buku catetan* Izuru Kira, zanpokutou Webisuke. Lumayan berharga juga nih zanpokutou.

Kira : Jangan remehkan Webisuke!

Cornelia : Bleach punya Tite Kubo dan Magic Kaito punya Aoyama Gosho.

Warning : OOC, abal-abal, gaje, OC, dll.

* * *

**Zanpokutou Dicuri?!**

_-Kaito Pov-_

"Rasanya, terowongan ini panjang juga." aku menelusuri trowongan ini, hingga aku melihat sebuah cahaya, sepertinya itu ujung trowongan ini. Saat aku berhasil keluar, aku hanya melihat tanah yang tandus.

"Apa ini Soul Society, kok sepi?! Dasar Author sialan!" tiba-tiba ada sebuah gulungan jatuh dari langit, aku segera menghindar agar tidak mengenai kepalaku."Kagak kena, emang enak!" ejekku ke Author sialan yang suka banget ngelempar barang ke atas kepala orang.

"Itu peta buat lo!" seru si Author gaje.

"Aku peta, aku peta, aku peta…" senandung si peta itu.

"Lah, lo 'kan peta yang ada di Film yang paling gw benci, yaitu Norak the apalah itu." ujarku ke peta gaje tersebut. "Oi Author bego, kenapa lo ngasih gw peta kayak gini?!" teriakku.

"Lagian juga, itu gw nyolong dari Dora pake alat Doraemon." ujar si Author. "Gw bayar doraemon pake 20 dorayaki tau, udah lo pake aja dia!"

"Yaelah, miskin amet tuh Aut-bletak." sebuah sandal jatuh tepat dikepalaku. "Wadaw, sakit BakAuthor!"

"Tuan Kaito, anda ingin kemana?" tanya si Peta gaje itu.

"Gw pingin ke Soul Society, lo tau tempatnya?" tanya gw ke Peta.

"Taulah, kan saya peta. Nanti tuan turun aja dari bukit ini, nanti sampai diSoul Society."

"Lah, ini bukit toh, gw kira ini Soul Society, turun dari bukit ini mah gampang, tinggal naik hang glader nyampe." aku mengeluarkan hang gladerku dan segera meninggal'kan si Peta gaje itu.

* * *

_-Normal Pov-_

Kaito terbang mengitari langit dengan hang gladernya, dia mencari kota yang bernama Soul Society.

"Peta sialan, katanya turun dari bukit udah sampe ke kota Soul Society, kalo gw ngeliat tuh peta, bakalan gw bakar!" gerutu Kaito.

Kaito mempercepat terbang hang gladernya (Lia : Emang bisa dipercepat?), hingga sebuah buku mengenai kepalanya lagi, Kaito oyeng dan jatuh dengan tidak elitnya, kepala yang jatuh terlebih dahulu.

"Kepala gw, hoi Author bego, bisa gak, 'sih lo gak ngelempar sesuatu ke kepala gw?" tanya Kaito sambil mengang kepalanya yang benjol.

"Gak bisa, itu buku tentang shinigami, yang jadi target lo, oh ya, kalo gw gak ngelempar lo pake buku, lo bakalan terbang terus, lo udah nyampe diSoul Society dari tadi Baka!" Kaito membuka buku tersebut dan membaca buku itu.

**Izuru Kira**

_(Foto : Lagi jatuh dari atap Divisi-3)_

_Jabatan : Fukutaichou_

_Divisi : 3_

_Zanpokutou : Webisuke _

_Bankai : None_

"Divisi 3 dimana?" tanya Kaito.

"Kau mencari divisi 3? Nanti kau belok kiri saja, kau akan menemukan gerbang bertulisan 3, kau shimigami baru, ya?" ucap Shinigami yang lewat.

"Iya, arigatou." Kaito segera meninggalkan Shinigami yang tadi memberitahu jalan ke dia dan mencari tempat yang sepi, lalu ia menyamar menjadi salah satu shinigami. "Beres deh, gak akan ketahuan gw."

"Hoi kamu, kau shinigami divisi berapa?" tanya seorang shinigami berotot.

"E… aku shinigami divisi 3." ucap Kaito takut.

"Jika kau shinigami baru, cepat temui Kira-fukutaichou!" Kaito lari tunggang langging karena takut dengan shinigami tadi.

* * *

-_Skip Time, Divisi 3_-

"Sampai juga diDivisi 3, jauh amat tempatnya." gerutu Kaito.

"Hei, siapa kau?" tanya Shinigami yang sedang berjaga.

"Aku shinigami baru disini."

"Oh, cepat masuk ada banyak tugas didalam." Kaito masuk kedalam divisi-3.

Kaito menelusuri Divisi-3, dia menemukan beberapa ruangan yang berisi orang-orang yang sedang sibuk dengan paper worknya.

"Ruangan Izuru Kira yang mana ya?" tanya Kaito dalam hati.

"Hei kau, kenapa kau masih jalan-jalan, yang lain sedang mengurusi paper work, kenapa kau malah santai disini?" seru seorang shinigami.

"Lagi-lagi ketemu shinigami gak penting." gerutu Kaito dalam hati. "Saya ingin bertemu Izuru Kira."

"Kira-fukutaicou? Disana ruangan kerjanya." tunjuk shinigami itu ke sebuah pintu.

"Oh, arigatou." Kaito segera masuk ke ruangan tersebut dan tanpa mengetok atau permisi (Lia : Sopan banget).

Didalam ruangan itu ada seorang laki-laki yang matanya terfokus pada tumpukan paper work, saat ia menyadari ke hadiran Kaito, dia menatap Kaito.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kira.

"Kira-fukutaichou," Kaito menodong'kan pistol bius ke Kira. "Selamat tidur." peluru pistol bius itu dengan cepat melesat kearah Kira.

"A-apa?!" peluru pistol itu menancap dilengan Kira pandangan Kira mulai kabur dan diapun ambruk.

"Mudah sekali, lebih baik aku segera mengambil zanpokutounya." tanpa pikir panjang, Kaito merebut zanpokutou Kira dan kabur lewat jendela. Oh ya satu lagi, Kaito juga mencabut peluru biusnya agar shinigami yang menemukan Kira dalam keadaan pingsan mengira Kira tidur bukan pingsan.

**TBC**

* * *

Kira : Webisuke! *nangis gulung-gulung*

Cornelia : Sabar ya, Kira *nepuk punggung Kira*

Kaito : Mudah banget dapet zanpokutou ini

Kira : Balikin Webisuke gw! *ngejar Kaito*

Kaito : Ogah! *kabur* Target gw selanjutnya adalah *tetep lari sambil buka buku catetan* Hinamori Momo, zanpokutounya Tobiume

Momo : Jangan ambil zanpokutouku! *nangis lebay*

Cornelia : *naik darah* Ini shinigami alay banget! Api amukan serigala, Ookamimaru,!

Momo : Kyaaa! Panassss! *lari membabi buta*

Toshiro : Momo! Sialan lo Author! Souten ni zase, Hyourinmaru!

Cornelia : Api amukan serigala, Ookamimaru!

Hyourinmaru : Master, gw meleleh!

Toshiro : Gyaaa! Hyourinmaru, jangan tinggalin gw!

Renji : Kenapa ya, disini sering banget ada pertempuran?

Ichigo : Gak tau, ajak Kenpachi aja, dia pasti dengan senang hati ikut tempur ini

Kenpachi : Wah, disini ada perang, akan aku habisi kalian, bwahahaha!

Ichigo : Tuh, kan bener, eh Ren, lo yang nutup ya, disini ada perang, gw masih mau idup

Renji : Sialan lo Ichigo! Readers, jangan lupa RnR-gyaaa! *kenak serangan Hyourinmaru*


	3. Hinamori Momo

Cornelia : Halo Semua

Ichigo : Buset, kenapa banyak perban ditubuh lo?

Cornelia : Oh, ini, akibat perang kemarin

Toshiro : Gw juga kena serangan Zaraki secara mendadak

Ichigo : Ke adaan Kenpachi gimana?

Matsumoto : Dia koma karena kena serangan Taichou dan Author secara bersamaan

Hisagi : Untung gw gak ikutan, hebat juga, ya, bisa buat Zaraki-taichou koma

Kaito : Webisuke mahal juga, ya

Kira : Lo jual Webisuke?!

Kaito : Yap, harganya mahal banget

Kira : *pingsan*

Tatsuya : Lo beneran jual?

Kaito : Enggak lah, gw jadiin pajangan dirumah

Ichigo : Ke adaan Renji gimana?

Matsumoto : Dia flu karena jadi patung es made in Hyourinmaru

Ichigo : Oh, kemarin dia kena serangan Toshiro ya

Cornelia : Bleach punya Tite Kubo dan Magic Kaito punya Aoyama Gosho

Warning : OOC (bisa jadi), OC, gaje, dll

* * *

**Zanpokutou Dicuri?!**

-_Normal Pov_-

"Target selanjutnya adalah…" Kaito membuka buku biodata shinigami.

**Hinamori Momo**

_(Foto : Ditikam oleh Aizen)_

_Jabatan : Fukutaichou_

_Divisi : 5_

_Zanpokutou : Tobiume_

_Bankai : None_

"Fotonya kok lagi ditusuk, ya?" tanya Kaito sweat droup. "Divisi 5, ya, itu dimana lagi?"

Sementara itu, diDivisi 3…

"Kira-fukutaichou…Kira-fukutaichou." panggil seorang shinigami.

"Hoam… ada apa?" tanya Kira, beberapa kali, ia mengerjapkan matanya.

"Kenapa anda tidur?" tanya shinigami tersebut.

"Em…entahlah." Kira merasakan sebuah keganjilan, saat dia melihat ke pinggangnya, zanpokutounya sudah tidak ada. "Di-dimana Webisuke?!"

"Bukannya fukutaichou yang menyimpannya?"

"Tunggu, kalau tidak salah…" Kira berpikir sejenak. "Gyaaa! Webisuke dicuri!"

"Serius fukutaichou?"

"Iya!"

"Cius, mi apa?"

"Mi goreng!"

"Bener nih?"

"100% serius!"

"Nanti bohong."

Kita kembali ke Kaito…

"Akhirnya ketemu juga gerbang bertulisan 5." Kaito menyeka keringat yang ada dikeningnya.

"Siapa kamu?" tanya sosok shinigami yang sedang berjaga.

"Aku shinigami baru."

"Oh, cepat masuk, didalam ada banyak tugas!" Kaito masuk kedalam divisi-5.

Kaito menelusuri Divisi-5, tanpa susah payah, dia menemukan ruang kerja Momo, Kaito segera masuk ke ruangan tersebut dan tanpa mengetok atau permisi, sama seperti saat masuk keruang kerja Kira. Ruangan kerja itu kosong, tidak ada sosok shinigami sama sekali.

"Sedang keluar ya?" pikir Kaito.

"Maaf, kau siapa? Ada perlu apa kau masuk kedalam ruang kerjaku?" tanya sesosok perempuan yang rambutnya dicepol. Saat Momo melihat wajah Kaito, dia terkejut. "Laki-laki ini keren juga."

"Aku shinigami baru, Aku ingin bertemu Hinamori-fukutaichou."

"It-itu aku sendiri, ada apa, ya?" tanya Momo gugup.

"Dia terpikat oleh ke gantenganku, untuk juga jadi maling yang ganteng." Kaito segera melancarkan serangan paling akurat. "Kau cantik sekali."

Momo blushing dan pingsan saking malunya, Kaito segera merebut zanpokutou milik Momo dan kabur lewat jendela seperti biasanya.

"Gampang banget yang ini, perempuan yang mudah ditaklukan, tidak seperti Aiko." Kaito ketawa gaje sambil terbang.

**TBC**

* * *

Cornelia : Pendek banget ceritanya -,-

Toshiro : Kan lo yang buat ini cerita

Kaito : Mudah banget dia ditaklukan, gyahahaha *ketawa gaje*

Cornelia : Alasan gw buat chapter yang ini pendek, karena, "gw benci Momo!" *dihajar fans Momo*

Ichigo : Pantes dichapter sebelumnya lo ngebakar Momo

Renji : Kenapa lo benci ama dia?

Ichigo : Yo, Ren, lo udah sembuh?

Renji : Gara-gara lo, gw jadi kena flu!

Cornelia : Gw benci ama Momo karena saat adegan Aizen meluk Momo, disitu Momo nangis, dia itu kayak nyari perhatian ke Aizen, dan saat Aizen nusuk Momo, gw langsung ketawa gaje

Renji : Ceritanya lo cemburu gitu?

Cornelia : Gak lah, gw 'kan juga benci Aizen karena dia telah menghianati Soul Society

Kaito : Pantes fotonya lagi ditikam seorang cowok berambut coklat dan berkaca mata

Ichigo : Ren, Kenpachi masih koma?

Renji : Gak, dia udah sadar, tapi badan masih luka-luka

Kaito : Oh ya, gw lupa, *buka buku catetan* target selanjutnya Kurosaki Ichigo, zanpokutou Zangetsu. Kayaknya susah'nih

Ichigo : Hohoho, tentu saja

Cornelia : *sweat droup* Jangan lupa RnR


	4. Kurosaki Ichigo

Cornelia : Chapter 4 is update!

Ichigo : Zangetsu, jangan tinggalin gw!

Kaito : Dia tinggal gw bius aja, gampang, gyahahaha! *makin gila*

Cornelia : Dia gak ada diDivisi manapun lho

Kaito : Apa?! Gimana gw mau nyuri zanpokutounya?!

Cornelia : Cek diBuku Shinigami, baka

Kaito : O…iya, hehehe

Cornelia : Bleach punya Tite Kubo dan Magic Kaito punya Aoyama Gosho

Warning : OOC (bisa jadi), OC, gaje, abal-abal, dll

* * *

**Zanpokutou Dicuri?!**

-_Normal Pov_-

"Target selanjutnya siapa ya?" tanya Kaito, ia membuka buku catetan untuk kesekian kalinya.

**Kurosaki Ichigo**

_(Foto : Mode Bankai)_

_Jabatan : Shinigami pengganti_

_Divisi : None_

_Zanpokutou : Zangetsu_

_Bankai : Tensha Zangetsu_

_Note : Kau bisa menemukannya dimana saja, tapi, biasanya dia ada diDivisi 10 untuk bertemu pacarnya, Hitsugaya Toshiro._

"Dimana saja ya, em… bertemu pacarnya di Divisi 10, kalau gak salah, Hitsugaya itu nama untuk laki-laki, ha! Target gw yang selanjutanya guy?!" Kaito sweat droup. "Biarkanlah, itu urusan dia, gw'kan hanya mau mencuri zanpokutou dia."

Kaito lagi-lagi terbang mengitari Soul Society dan mencari orang yang memiliki rambut berwarna orange mencolok.

"Kagak ada dimana-mana, kenapa dia dijadikan target, ya?" gerutu Kaito.

"Woi, BaKaito, lo menggerutu terus, gak haus?" sorak si Author. Kaito hanya cuek.

"Terpaksa gw pergi ke Divisi 10."

Karna perjalan Kaito mungkin lama dan Author malas ngetik, kita lihat keadaan Divisi 5…

"Hinamori-fukutaichou." panggil sosok shinigami.

"Eh…ada apa, lalu ini dimana?" Momo bangun dari pingsannya.

"Ini diDivisi 4, Hinamori-fukutaichou tadi anda pingsan didepan pintu."

"Oh begitu, arigatou telah menolongku." karena merasa ganjal, Momo melihat kepinggangnya dan zanpokutounya menghilang. "Tobiume dimana?!"

"Bukannya dipinggang Hinamori-fukutaichou."

"Gak ada, Tobiume dicuri!" Momo panik dan dia nangis lebay.

"Hinamori-fukutaichou, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kira yang berencana menjenguk Momo.

"Kira, Tobiume dicuri!"

"Apa, Webisuke juga dicuri!"

"Hwuaaa! Tobiume!"

"Hwuaaa! Webisuke!"

Kita tinggal'kan mereka berdua yang sedang menangis di Divisi 4, back to Kaito…

"Males banget gw ketemu sama shinigami yang gak penting, mulai sekarang, kalau gw mau nyuri zanpokutou masuk lewat jendela aja dah." batin Kaito.

Kaito mencari jendela yang di dalamnya berisi manusia berkepala duren (Lia : *dibankai Ichigo) dan berambut orange. Hingga ia menemukan sebuah jendela yang didalamnya berisi 2 orang lelaki yang sedang pacaran.

"Beneran tuh mereka pacaran, kok kayak lagi adu mulut ya?" ucap Kaito sweat droup. Tiba-tiba sebuah kain jatuh dari langit, siapa lagi kalau bukan Author yang ngirim. "Kain apaan'nih? Eh… ada pesan, "Ini kain tidak terlihat, jika lo pakai, lo gak bakalan bisa dilihat seorang pun, TTD : Author" kok gw masih bisa ngelihat ya, dasar penipu."

Dari langit, turun sebuah selembar kertas lagi, isi pesan itu adalah…

"Enak aja gw nipu, itu salah satu alat Doraemon, gw beli dengan seharga 30 dorayaki!"

"Lama-lama stock alat Doraemon abis diborong ama si Author, tapi tumben, biasanya'kan si Author suka ngelempar barang ke kepala gw." Kaito memakai jubah yang diberikan oleh si Author, hingga sebuah kaca jatuh tepat diatas kepala Kaito, ada sebuah memo yang tertempel dikaca tersebut.

"Sakit BakAuthor, apaan'nih tulisannya, "Lo yang minta gw ngelempar sesuatu ke kepala lu" sialan lo!" Kaito melihat kearah kaca yang tadi diberikan oleh Author, dia tidak melihat pantulan dirinya sendiri. "Wow, gw betulan hilang."

Kaito membuka jendela ruang kerja Toshiro, karena Kaito tidak terlihat, Toshiro berpikir, angin'lah yang telah membuka jendela.

"Kurosaki, jika lo ingin menggangguku, lebih baik jangan sekarang!" ketus Toshiro.

"Tapi, kalau lo marah seperti itu, lo tampak lebih manis." gombal Ichigo, Toshiro memerah.

"Urusai!" teriak Toshiro.

"Apalagi jika lo memerah, tampak lebih manis." Toshiro makin merah.

"Pantes, cowok berkepala duren ini homo, orang cowok yang digombalnya manis banget kayak cewek." batin Kaito. "Gw gak boleh nyuri zanpokutounya didepan cowok yang sepertinya ukenya, gw harus membius si cowok duren ini saat dia udah selesai ngegombal ukenya, pasti lorong sepi, gw nanti tinggal nyamar jadi'nih cowok kalau dia udah gw bius dan gw ambil zanpokutounya."

"Makanya Toshiro, gw suka ngegoda lo karena lo manis banget kalau lagi merah atau marah, rasanya pengen gw cium elo, deh." goda Ichigo.

"Kurosaki, gw pengen ngerjain tugas, plus tugas Matsumoto, kalau lo ngegombal terus, gak bakalan kelar tahu." ucap Toshiro, wajahnya masih merah.

"Lalu, tugasnya Tatsuya, biasanya dia rajin ngerjain kayak lo?" tanya Ichigo.

"Dia lagi pergi untuk nganterin berkas-berkas ke Divisi 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9."

"Gw bantuin dah biar cepet selesai."

"Apa, kalau gini mah lama banget si Duren keluar, terpaksa gw nunggu beberapa menit lagi!" gerutu Kaito dalam hati.

2 Jam kemudian…

"Selesai juga tumpukan tugasnya, gw balik ya Toshiro." Kaito terbangun dari alam tidurnya.

"Ya, arigatou udah bantuin gw ngerjain tumpukan paper work." Ichigo mendekati wajahnya ke wajah Toshiro, dan mereka…ciuman, Kaito blushing ditempat melihat adegan itu dan hampir pingsan.

"Gila, mereka ciuman!" batin Kaito, Ichigo melepas ciuman singkat tersebut, dan keluar dari kantor Toshiro, wajah Toshiro memerah. Kaito mengekor dibelakang Ichigo.

Dilorong, sangat sepi, tidak ada siapapun, dia membidik Ichigo dari belakang dan menembak Ichigo dengan peluru bius.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba gw merasa ngantuk ya?" Ichigo ambruk ditempat.

"Kesempatan emas." Kaito merebut Zangetsu dan menyamar menjadi Ichigo, dia keluar dari Divisi 10 dengan selamat dengan menyamar menjadi Ichigo.

**TBC**

* * *

KaiHitsuIchi : *blushing*

Cornelia : Hohoho, ada adegan romancenya *evil smile*

Kaito : *cool* Kenapa yaoi?

Cornelia : Karna gw suka IchiHitsu

Ichigo : Zangetsu, come back!

Kaito : Target selanjutnya, *buka buku catetan* Abarai Renji, zanpokutou Zabimaru, kok mukanya kayak baboon?

Ichigo : Memang dia itu baboon

Renji : Sialan lo Ichi, eh, maling, awas aja lo nyuri Zabimaru, gw bunuh lo

Cornelia : Eh, Kaito, sini gw bisikin sesuatu

Kaito : *deketin* Apaan?

Cornelia : *berbisik* Lo nyamar aja jadi Byakuya, kemarin gw kasih dia tiket ke Hawaii, jadi lo bisa nyamar jadi pacarnya Renji atau Taichounya Renji

Kaito : Oh, thanks atas infonya

Renji : Bisik-bisik apaan lo?

Cornelia : Gak kok, eh Ren, lu yang nutup, ya *kabur*

Renji : Gw?! Dasar! Pliss RnR


	5. Abarai Renji

Cornelia : Chapter Five is Update

Kaito : *bisik-bisik* Woi, Author, suara Byakuya kayak gimana?

Cornelia : Nih *ngelempar kaset* itu rekaman suaranya

Kaito : Trims atas kasetnya

Ichigo : Kaset apaan tuh?

Toshiro : Jangan-jangan kaset porno

Cornelia : Jangan asal nuduh dong, gw gak mungki kayak gitu

Renji : Zabimaru, pliss jangan tinggalkan gw

Cornelia : Bleach punya Tite Kubo dan Magic Kaito milik Aoyama Gosho

Warning : OOC (bisa jadi), OC, abal-abal, gaje, dll

* * *

**Zanpokutou Dicuri?!**

-_Normal Pov_-

Matahari mulai tenggelam, menunjukan waktu sudah malam hari, posisi matahari digantikan oleh bulan dan bintang.

"Udah malam lagi, target gw juga masih banyak, tinggal 5 orang." sebuah ana panah melesat dengan cepat kearah Kaito, Kaito dengan lincah menghindarinya.

"Woi, siapa itu? Lo mau membunuh gw?" seru Kaito. "Eh, ada amplop yang menancap dianak panah ini, pasti dari Author sialan itu, siapa lagi kalau bukan dia." Kaito membuka amplop tersebut dan membacanya.

"Kaito, itu udah gw pesenin kamar dihotel Soul Society, kuncinya ada didalam amplop ya! TTD : Author." Kaito terharu dengan isi surat tersebut.

"Tumben ini Author baik ama gw, eh ada tulisan, kecil banget, "Gw cuman mesenin kamar, tapi kamarnya belom gw bayar!" sialan, gw kira dia baik, rupanya cuma dipesenin, ujung-ujung gw yang bayar!" geram Kaito. "Oh, ya target selanjutnya siapa ya?"

**Abarai Renji**

_(Foto : Lagi manjat pohon pisang)_

_Divisi : 6_

_Jabatan : Fukutaichou_

_Zanpokutou : Zabimaru_

_Bankai : Hihio Zabimaru_

_Note : Cara mudah untuk mengambilnya zanpokutounya, lo harus menyamar menjadi Byakuya Kuchiki, pacar Renji. Ini fotonya :_

_(Foto : Sedang menanam pohon sakura)_

_Byakuya sedang pergi ke Hawaii bersama Rukia, adiknya, sedangkan Renji tidak tahu sama sekali, kalau Byakuya sedang pergi ke Hawaii._

"Eh…dia juga guy? Sepertinya kota ini tidak ada yang normal, cowoknya." Kaito sweat droup. "Lebih baik gw check in dulu."

Kaito berjalan mengikuti peta yang diberikan oleh Author, hingga ia sampai di hotel yang amat megah, dia segera masuk kedalam dan check in.

-_Dikamar_-

"Pantes gw disuruh bayar sendiri, kamarnya aja megah banget." Kaito menghempas'kan badannya ke kasur, saat dia merentangkan tangannya, tangan kanannya merasakan sesuatu yang halus.

"Apaan'nih? Kok halus?" saat Kaito melihat ke arah kanan, dia meliha sebuah rambut. "Gyaa!" jerit Kaito.

"Hoi, baka, itu rambut palsu yang gw beli buat lo nyamar!" muncul sosok serigala berbulu putih.

"Eh, rambut palsu? Kenapa rambutnya panjang?" tanya Kaito,

"Lihat fotonya Byakuya, baka." ucap sosok serigala itu yang rupanya dia si Author.

"Eh, iya juga, rambutnya'kan panjang, lalu yang putih-putih dikepalanya itu?"

"Semua perlengkapan menyamar ada didalam tas, Kaito, semua zanpokutou hasil curian lo, lo kecilin pakai center pengecil biar gak terlalu mencolok, lebih baik lo mencuri zanpokutou Renji sekarang, karena Byakuya besok udah balik." ujar si Author.

"Lo beli dari Doraemon'kan center pengecilnya?" tanya Kaito sweat droup.

"Yap, harganya 50 dorayaki." ucap Author lalu pergi lewat jendela. Kaito memeriksa tas kecil yang diberikan oleh Author, didalam tas itu terdapat sebuah senter.

"Ada untungnya juga punya senter pengecil." Kaito mengecilkan semua zanpokutou hasil curiannya dan dia masukan ke dalam tas kecil pemberian Author. Kaito segera keluar lewat jendela dan menuju Divisi 6.

Kita lihat Divisi 10…

"Kurosaki…Kurosaki!" panggil Toshiro.

"Eh…ada apa Toshiro?" Kurosaki bangun dari mimpi indahnya.

"Kenapa lo tidur disini?" tanya Toshiro.

"Entah'lah, tiba-tiba saja gw mengantuk dan langsung ambruk begitu saja."

"Em…Kurosaki, dimana Zangetsu?" tanya Toshiro lagi.

"Dia'kan selalu dipung-" ucapan Ichigo terpotong saat dia menyadari Zangetsu sudah tidak ada dipunggungnya. "gung gw. Dimana Zangetsu!"

"Jangan-jangan dicuri! Tobiume dan Webisuke milik Hinimori dan Izuru juga hilang!"

"Zangetsu!" lolong Ichigo.

-_Divisi 1_-

"Apa itu?" tanya Yamamoto-soutaichou, mata kanannya terbuka.

"Entahlah, soutaichou." ucap fukutaichou Divisi 1.

Back to Kaito…

"Kalau gw harus nyamar menjadi Byakuya, artinya gw harus masuk lewat pintu depan dong, ya sudah lah." Kaito mencari tempat yang sepi, lalu ia menyamar menjadi Byakuya, setelah penyamarannya cukup mantap, Kaito segera masuk ke gerbang Divisi 6, dia disapa beberapa shinigami yang ia temui, lalu membalas sapaan tersebut.

"Aduh, repot bener masuk lewat pintu depan, lebih enak masuk lewat jendela." gerutu Kaito dalam hati.

Kaito sebuah ruangan yang pintunya berbeda dari yang lain, 5 menit kemudian, Kaito menemukan sebuah pintu yang berbeda dari yang lain, tanpa basa-basi, Kaito membuka pintu dan segera masuk.

"Byakuya, dari kemarin lo kenapa gak masuk? Biking gw cemas tau." ucap Renji kahwatir.

"Gomen, kemarin gw ada urusan, makanya gw gak masuk." ucap Kaito, yang berusaha menjawab dengan cool.

"Oh, begitu, yang penting lo gak napa-napa."

"Em…Renji, soutaichou ingin meminjam zanpokutoumu."

"Eh, kenapa Byakuya?"

"Entahlah." saking begonya, Renji menyerah'kan Zabimaru ke Kaito. "Nanti akan segera aku kembalikan."

"Hati-hati ya, Byakuya!" Byakuya a.k.a Kaito segera kabur sambil membawa Zabimaru.

**TBC**

* * *

Renji : Zabimaru, tidak!

Byakuya : Sabar, ya Renji

Renji : Dasar maling! *narik pipi Byakuya*

Byakuya : Maksud lo apaan sih Ren, sakit!

Kaito : Ckckck, padahal itu yang asli

Renji : Loh, eh sori Byakuya *sujud minta ampun*

Byakuya : *marah* Bankai, Kageyoshi Zenbonsakura!

Renji : *kabur* Sori yayang!

Ichigo : Sejak kapan Soul Society ada hotel?

Cornelia : Semenjak gw buat cerita ini

Kaito : Target selanjutnya, Shuuhei Hisagi, zanpokutounya Kazeshini, khukhukhu

Hisagi : Jangan harap kau bisa merebut Kazeshini

Cornelia : Gw muncul dalam wujud serigala, khukhukhu

Tatsuya : Dasar, lo jangan asal berubah jadi serigala!

Cornelia : Lagian kalau jadi serigala lebih lincah dan bisa lompat tinggi, Miyu-chan *kabur*

Tatsuya : Jangan sebut gw dengan embel-embel itu *ngejar Author dan kesandung lagi*

Hisagi : *nangkep lengan Tatsuya untuk kedua kalinya* Hati-hati Miyuzaki

Tatsuya : *masih dipegang lengannya sama Hisagi* Arigatou Shuuhei-san

Cornelia : *evil smile* Khukhukhu, mereka memang cocok, pliss RnR


	6. Shuuhei Hisagi

Cornelia : Chapter ke 6, hohohoho

Hisagi : Kenapa lo ketawa meyeramkan begitu?

Cornelia : Gak, lihat aja entar *berubah jadi serigala*

Kaito : Sepertinya aku tau maksudmu, Author

Cornelia : Benarkah, itu? *nunjukin taring*

Kaito : Yap, pasti tentang…

Cornelia : **Gw bunuh lo, kalau lo beritahu!**

Kaito : Peach, gw masih mau hidup

Cornelia : Bleach punya Tite Kubo dan Magic Kaito milik Aoyama Gosho

Warning : OOC (bisa jadi), OC, gaje, abal-abal, dll

* * *

**Zanpokutou Dicuri?!**

-_Normal Pov_-

Kaito kembali ke kamarnya melewati jendela, dan segera pergi ke arah tempat tidur King Sizenya.

"Capek banget nyuri zanpokutou seharian." Kaito membuka kembali buku catetan dan melihat target selanjutnya.

**Shuuhei Hisagi**

_(Foto : Sedang membasmi Menos)_

_Divisi : 9_

_Jabatan : Fukutaichou_

_Zanpokutou : Kazeshini_

_Bankai : None_

"Nih, orang mantan preman ya? Pipi bertato, kayak preman aja, terus mata kanannya kenapa lagi, bekas dicakar kucing mungkin." pikir Kaito.

Keesokan harinya…

"Hoam…badan masih pegel lagi, oh ya, gw belum makan sama sekali dari kemarin." Kaito beranjak dari kasurnya, dimeja, ia menemukan sebuah nasi curry. "Dari siapa nih? Ada memo "Tuh buat lo, TTD : Author" oh, thanks Author."

Kaito menghabiskan makan paginya dan segera menyamar menjadi shinigami, seperti biasa, dia keluar lewat jendela, karena perjalan ke Divisi 9 sangat jauh dari hotel, kita lihat keadaan Renji yang kena tipu…

"Renji, maaf dari kemarin gw gak masuk." ucap Byakuya.

"Eh…bukannya kemarin malam lo baru masuk?" tanya Renji.

"Eh…gw baru pulang sekarang kok dari Hawaii, memangnya kenapa?

"Loh, terus yang semalam itu siapa dong, lo'kan kemarin malam meminjam Zabimaru."

"Suer dah, Ren, gw baru pulang dari Hawaii, kalau lo gak percaya, tanya adek gw."

"Artinya…Zabimaru dicuri!" Renji panik, Byakuya hanya bingung dengan ucapan Renji.

"Nii-sama! Ada berita yang sangat penting!" seru Rukia.

"Apa itu Rukia?" tanya Byakuya.

"Zanpokutou milik Hinamori-fukutaichou, Izuru-fukutaichou dan Ichigo dicuri oleh orang misterius!" Byakuya terkejut, lalu kembali bersikap cool.

"Renji, mungkin lo salah satu korbannya, saat kami pergi ke Hawaii, dia menggunakan kesempatan itu lalu menyamar menjadi gw."

"Awas aja, kalau gw ketemu malingnya, bakalan gw bunuh!" ancam Renji.

Back to Kaito...

"Sekarang gw bisa masuk lewat jendela." Kaito memakai jubah tidak terlihatnya dan mencari sebuah jendela yang terdapat targetnya. "Kok gak ada, pasti sedang keluar, terpaksa gw lihat kelorong."

Kaito masuk kedalam sebuah ruangan yang kosong, lalu membuka pintu dan menelusuri lorong, hingga ia melihat sosok cowok berambut jabrik dan bertato 69 dipipi kirinya.

"Itu dia target gw, lorong sepi, tinggal gw bius dia." Kaito mengeluarkan pistol biusnya, saat ia ingin menembakan pelurunya ke arah Hisagi, dia menghentikan niatnya karena ada seorang dilorong selain dia dan Hisagi. "Cih, pengganggu."

Hisagi berjalan menelusuri lorong Divisi 9 hingga dia menabrak sosok lelaki bertubuh pendek, sosok bertubuh pendek itu terpental ke belakang, kertas-kertas yang ia bawa berjatuhan.

"Ah, sori." Hisagi mengulurkan tangannya kearah sosok pemuda yang ia tabrak.

"Ya, gak pa-pa." sosok itu membalas uluran Hisagi.

"Biar gw bantu membereskan kertasnya, Miyuzaki." Tatsuya tak menjawab, dia mengumpulkan kertas-kertas yang berserakan. "Buset dah, dingin banget nih orang, mirip sama taichounya." batin Hisagi.

Hisagi membantu mengumpul'kan kertas-kertas yang berserakan, hingga tangan mereka bersentuhan saat mereka ingin mengambil satu kertas yang tersisa, Tatsuya terbelak, begitu juga Hisagi.

"Eh, go-gomen Shuuhei fukutaichou." wajah Tatsuya memerah.

"Wajahnya manis banget kalau lagi memerah." batin Hisagi. "Kertas ini mau lo antar kemana Miyuzaki?"

"Ke ruang kerja lo."

"Ya udah, gw bantuin bawa." Hiagi membawa sebagian kertas-kertas yang tadi berserakan.

Oh, ya, sori Kaito, gw melupakan elo, terlalu bersemangat buat ceritanya.

"Memang gak normal." ujar Kaito, Kaito mengekor dibelakang.

Sesampai diKantor Hisagi, Tatsuya segera mengucapkan terima kasih dan keluar, tetapi tangannya dicegat oleh Hisagi.

"Shuu-Shuuhei fukutaichou, bi-bisa tolong lepaskan?" tanya Tatsuya gugup.

"Gak, habisnya lo manis banget kalau lagi merah." wajah Tatsuya memerah. Lalu Hisagi mendapat sebuah bogem penuh arti, Hisagi tepar, Tatsuya kabur.

"Gw gak usah capek-capek ngebius nih shinigami, tapi, orang tadi hebat juga ya, bisa buat dia pingsan." Kaito mengambil zanpokutou milik Hisagi dan seperti biasa, kabur lewat jendela.

**TBC**

* * *

Tatsuya : *Blushing*

Cornelia : *wujud serigala* Khukhukhu, gw melupakan Kaito di adegan itu

Hisagi : Sakit banget kena bogem Miyuzaki *ngelus pipi*

Kensei : Berhenti menangis!

Hisagi : Lho, anda'kan belum menjadi taichou?

Cornelia : Dia gw panggil karena lo nangis

Hisagi : Siapa yang nangis!

Kaito : Target selanjutnya, Miyuzaki Tatsuya, zanpokutou Ookamimaru, khukhukhu, dia'kan bocah yang ngebogem target gw yang tadi.

Tatsuya : *ngeluarin zanpokutou* Es lolongan serigala, Ookamimaru!

Kaito : Tidak! *beku*

Cornelia : Tatsuya, balikin dia kesemula! Dia masih kepakai dichapter berikutnya!

Tatsuya : Taruh aja ditempat yang panas, nanti esnya meleleh *pergi*

Cornelia : Hisagi, pendapat lo gimana tentang Tatsuya?

Hisagi : Manis, memangnya kenapa?

Cornelia : Gak, lo yang taruh Kaito ditempat yang panas ya, lalu lo yang nutup *pergi*

Hisagi : Dasar, pliss RnR!


	7. Miyuzaki Tatsuya (OC)

Cornelia : Wah, chapter ke 7!

Kaito : Sebentar lagi selesai gw mencuri zanpokutounya!

Cornelia : *berubah wujud* Lo udah kering?

Kaito : Yap, lo manis deh, kalau lo jadi serigala

Cornelia : Jangan samakan gw dengan si Momo! Mudah terpikat gombal lo! *gigit kaki Kaito*

Kaito : Wadaw! Sakit!

Hisagi : Hoi, Miyuzaki, kenapa lo naruh zanpokutou lo dipunggung?

Tatsuya : Zanpokutou gw' kan panjangnya 140 cm, sedangkan tinggi gw 138 cm, kalau gw taruh dipinggang, gak enak banget bawanya

Hisagi : Oh

Cornelia : Bleach punya Tite Kubo dan Magic Kaito milik Aoyama Gosho *masih gigit kaki Kaito*

Warning : OOC, OC, gaje, dll

* * *

**Zanpokutou Dicuri?!**

-_Normal Pov_-

"Sterss banget gw, bisa-bisa gw juga jadi yaoi sama Conan gara-gara disini pada yaoi!" Kaito frustasi dengan keadaan Soul Society, yang cowoknya, uhuk, guy. "Lebih baik gw lihat target selanjutnya."

**Miyuzaki Tatsuya**

_(Foto : Sedang duduk diatap Divisi 10)_

_Divisi : 10 _

_Jabatan : Kursi ke 5 Divisi 10_

_Zanpokutou : Ookamimaru_

_Bankai : Ookami no hi kori_

_Warning : Jangan sebut dia dengan sebutan pendek atau manis, akibat fatal._

_Note : Beri dia semangka yang telah diberi obat tidur._

"Lah, dia'kan yang ngebogem target gw yang sebelumnya, semangka, artinya dia suka semangka, mudah banget."

"Tok,tok,tok!" Kaito beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan menuju ke arah pintu, saat ia membuka pintu, terdapat sebuah semangka didepan pintu.

"Dapet semangka gratis, tinggal gw kasih obat bius, khukhukhu." Kaito masuk kembali ke kamarnya dan mengambil pisau yang entah dia dapat dari mana.

"Enak aja gratis, bayar!" bentak sesosok serigala, siapa lagi kalau bukan Author.

"Iya deh, bayar berapa?"

"Bayar 60 dorayaki."

"Apa, dorayaki!" Kaito shock duluan.

"Kalau gak punya, berlian aja deh, nanti berliannya gw jual, uangnya buat beli dorayaki."

"Dasar matre, nih!" Kaito memberikan berlian tersebut ke Author.

"Kalau gak ada dorayaki, gimana caranya gw beli alat Doraemon? Itu penting tau buat lo!" Author segera pergi lewat jendela.

"Dasar, lah, tadi'kan gw mau motong semangka, aduh, sampai lupa." Kaito melanjut'kan kegiatannya memotong semangka. Setelah semua semangka terpotong, Kaito memberi salah satu potongan semangka obat bius. "Beres deh, tinggal gw kasih."

Sambil menunggu waktu yang tepat, kita lihat ke adaan Hisagi…

"Itai…hebat juga pukulan Miyuzaki, dia bisa buat gw tepar." Hisagi mengelus pipinya yang tadi kena bogem gratis.

"Fukutaichou, anda kenapa tiduran dilantai?" tanya seorang Shinigami yang sedang membawa tumpukan kertas.

"Eh, gak pa-pa, hanya ingin merasakan lantai." ucap asal Hisagi.

"Oh begitu, maaf telah mengganggu." shinigami tadi keluar dari ruang kerja Hisagi.

"Alasan gw gak masuk akal." ucap Hisagi sweat droup. Tiba-tiba, ada kupu-kupu hitam datang.

"Ada seeokor menos dipintu gerbang Soul Society, mohon bantuannya!" ucap kupu-kupu hitam tersebut.

"Ayo beraksi Kazeshini." saat Hisagi ingin mencabut Kazeshini dari sarungnya, dia tidak merasakan adanya Kazeshini. "Eh, dimana Kazeshini?!"

Hisagi panik, dia mencari Kazeshini diseluruh ruang kerjanya, tapi hasilnya nihil.

"Tunggu, kalau tidak salah, sekarang banyak zanpokutou yang dicuri oleh shinigami misterius, masa pelakunya Tatsuya? Tadi dia'kan membuat gw pingsan, tidak mungkin." Hisagi membuang jauh-jauh pikiran negativenya.

"Fukutaichou, ada menos, fukutaichou tidak pergi?" tanya seorang shinigami.

"Maaf, gw gak bisa pergi, Kazeshini dicuri."

"Eh, dicuri?! Fukutaichou juga korbannya?"

"Sepertinya begitu."

Back to Kaito…

Kaito mengitari langit malam Soul Society menggunakan hang gladernya, dia sedang mencari targetnya yang ke 6.

"Derita gw, susah banget nyari target gw yang ke 6." Kaito sudah terbang selama 4 jam mengelilingi Soul Society (lebay mode: on) untuk mencari targetnya. "Gyahahaha, ketemu target gw yang ke 6!"

Kaito mendaratkan hang gladernya dan mendapat'kan sosok cowok bertubuh pendek yang sedang duduk dibawah pohon, Kaito mendekatinya dengan mengendap-endap.

"Gw tahu ada orang disana." seru Tatsuya dingin.

"Napa, ini anak bisa tau?" tanya Kaito dalam hati.

"Gw bisa mencium bau lo."

"Hehehe, ketahuan, begini, apa lo mau semangka?" tanya Kaito, Kaito menyodorkan sebuah semangka.

"Mungkin ya." Tatsuya menerima semangka pemberian Kaito. "Kenapa lo ngasih semangka ini ke gw?"

"Tadi gw disuruh Hitsugaya-taichou untuk memberikannya ke elo."

"Oh, dari taichou, trims." tanpa curiga, Tatsuya memakannya hingga saat satu gigitan, dia merasakan keganjalan. "Huek, uhuk-uhuk! Lo campur apa semangka ini?!" Tatsuya memegang kepalanya, pandangannya mulai kabur dan Tatsuya pingsan.

"Gw campur obat tidur, hebat juga ya lo, bisa tau gw mencampur sesuatu ke semangka itu, sayangnya, saat lo pengen muntahin itu semangka, gak bisa karena udah masuk ke perut lo duluan." Kaito menyeringai lalu mengambil zanpokutou Tatsuya dan pergi meninggalkan Tatsuya yang pingsan.

**TBC**

* * *

Kaito : Walaupun ia hanya memakan sedikit, itu dapat membuatnya tidur lama, khukhukhu.

Cornelia : Maksudnya?

Kaito : Gw pakai obat tidur level hard, walaupun dia cuma makan sedikit semangkanya, itu dapat membuatnya pingsan.

Cornelia : Cara kerjanya?

Kaito : Setelah korban memakannya, kepalanya akan pusing, pandangan kabur dan pingsan

Cornelia : Beli dimana lo?

Kaito : Nyuri alat Doraemon

Doraemon : Kembalikan alat itu, aduh, kau itu asal ambil aja, alat itu berbahaya tau!

Kaito : Biarin, *buka buku catetan* target gw yang terakhir adalah Hitsugaya Toshiro, zanpokutou Hyourinmaru

Toshiro : Jangan harap kau bisa merebut Hyourinmaru

Kaito : Wajib berharap! *senyum* Pliss RnR, ya

FG Kaito : *tepar*


	8. Hitsugaya Toshiro, final chapter

Cornelia : Final chapter? Mungkin saja

Kaito : Kenapa mungkin?

Cornalia : Kan masih misteri, zanpokutounya berhasil lo curi atau gak

Kaito : Pasti berhasil!

Toshiro : Gak berhasil!

Kaito : Untung gw masih punya obat tidur level hard *evil smile*

Toshiro : *susah nelen ludah*

Ichigo : Akan gw lindungin lo, Toshiro!

Toshiro : *terharu* Arigatou Kurosaki

Ichigo : Sama-sama yayang!

Cornelia : *sweat droup* Bleach punya Tite Kubo dan Magic Kaito punya Aoyama Gosho

Warning : OOC, OC, AU, gaje, dll

* * *

**Zanpokutou Dicuri?!**

-_Normal Pov_-

"Yang tersisa tinggal satu orang, bwuhahahaha." ketawa Kaito dikamarnya.

**Hitsugaya Toshiro**

_(Foto : Sedang senyum back ground pantai)_

_Divisi : 10_

_Jabatan : Taichou_

_Zanpokutou : Hyourinmaru_

_Bankai : Daiguren Hyourinmaru_

_Warning : Jangan sebut dia dengan sebutan pendek atau manis, akibat fatal._

_Note : Beri dia semangka yang telah diberi obat tidur._

"Eh, taichou, bahaya banget!" ucap Kaito. "Kalau kasih semangka yang udah dikasih obat bius mah gampang." Kaito mengambil semangka yang ada dikulkas dan memberi obat bius didalamnya.

"Hoi, misi lu sebentar lagi selesai, gw juga udah beliin lo Pintu Kemana Saja, jadi lo bisa kembali ke dunia manusia tanpa perlu senkaimon lagi." ujar si Author tiba-tiba.

"Misi itu akan selesai hari ini, gw sekarang pengen pergi ke Divisi 10." Kaito kabur lewat jendela seperti biasa dan terbang menuju Divisi 10.

Kita lihat ke adaan korban sebelumnya…

Hisagi berlari menuju Divisi 10, dia ingin menanyakan Tatsuya tentang pencurian zanpokutou.

"Masa Miyuzaki pelaku pencurian zanpokutou, kalau soutaichou tahu, bisa dieksekusi dia." Hisagi melihat sesosok shinigami yang terkapar lemah ditanah. "Tunggu, itu'kan Miyuzaki!"

Hisagi mendekati sosok itu, dia menyadari satu hal, zanpokutounya juga hilang.

"Berarti bukan Miyuzaki pelakunya, eh, semangka?" Hisagi menemukan sebuah semangka disebelah tubuh Tatsuya. "Dia pingsan karena memakan semangka ini ya? Lebih baik aku membawanya ke Divisi 4!" Hisagi menggendong Tatsuya ala bridel style ke Divisi 4.

Back to Kaito…

"Target gw yang terakhir suka semangka juga ya. Kalau gini mah, tinggal gw kasih semangka dan ambil zanpokutounya saat dia udah pingsan." Kaito masuk lewat jendela.

"Siapa kau, sembarangan masuk kemari!" sorak Toshiro.

"Taichou, aku hanya mengantarkan barang titipan Kurosaki Ichigo." ucap Kaito.

"Apa itu?" tanya Toshiro.

"Buah semangka." Kaito memberikan semangka itu ke Toshiro, dengan cepat, Toshiro menghabiskan satu potong semangka ukuran besar, Kaito sweat droup.

"Uhk, kepalaku pusing." Toshiro memegang kepalanya, dan tiba-tiba dia pingsan.

"Gak seru banget target gw dari kemarin, gak menantang." gerutu Kaito dalam hati lalu mengambil zanpokutou Toshiro. Kaito pergi lewat jendela.

**The End?**

* * *

Belom tamat kok, Ichigo'kan belum nemuin Toshiro yang pingsan, kita lanjutkan ceritanya.

"Yayang, ini aku bawa semangka!" Ichigo masuk kedalam ruang kerja Toshiro tanpa permisi. "Lho, lagi keluar, ya? Gw tungguin deh~"

Ichigo berjalan menuju sofa, saat ia ingin duduk disofa, matanya melihat sesuatu, benda berwarna putih salju.

"Toshiro! Lo kenapa tiduran dilantai!" teriak Ichigo lebay. "Kok, gak dijawab? Jangan-jangan pingsan!" Ichigo menyadari zanpokutou Toshiro sudah tidak ada dipunggungnya. "Pencuri sialan, berani juga lo buat pacar gw pingsan, awas aja lo!" geram Ichigo.

Ichigo menggendong Toshiro ala bridel style menuju Divisi 4.

-_Divisi 4_-

"Unohana, tolongin Toshiro!" teriak Ichigo lebay.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Hitsugaya-taichou?" tanya Unohana.

"Dia pingsan!"

"Bawa dia keruang rawat yang ada disana." Unohana menunjuk kesebuah gorden. Dengan cepat Ichigo membawa Toshiro ke sana.

"Apa yang terjadi, Ichigo?" tanya seorang dari sebelah gorden.

"Eh, Hisagi, Toshiro pingsan dikantornya." ucap Ichigo. "Kenapa kau disini?"

"Aku hanya mengantar Miyuzaki kesini."

"Memangnya dia kenapa?" tanya Ichigo.

"Dia juga pingsan. Dia diberi obat tidur oleh pencuri yang telah mencuri zanpokutou kita."

"Eh, zanpokutounya juga dicuri?" Ichigo kaget mendengar ucapan Hisagi.

"Ya, kata Unohana, efeknya 1 Jam." Ichigo hanya beroh ria.

"Hisagi, sepertinya, kau pedulu banget sama Tatsuya, jangan-jangan kau suka sama dia, ya." goda Ichigo.

"Ma-mana mungkin!"

"Kok lo ngomongnya gugup gitu, itu namanya lo suka ama dia."

"Uhk, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Tatsuya yang bangun dari pingsannya.

"Tadi lo pingsan didekat pohon." jawab Hisagi.

"Oh, begitu."

"Hoi, Ichigo, awas aja kalau dia sampai tau, gw bunuh lo!" bisik Hisagi dengan penuh ancaman.

"Iya, iya." jawab Ichigo, percuma, Tatsuya tadi mendengar perkataan mereka bedua, Tatsuya hanya bisa blushing.

-_Ke Esokan Harinya_-

"Kita harus merebut kembali zanpokutou kita!" seru Renji.

"Gimana caranya, gw gak tau wajahnya sama sekali." ucap Ichigo. "Yang melihat wajahnya hanya Momo , Kira, Tatsuya, dan Toshiro."

"Tapi kita tidak tahu sama sekali dimana dia bersembunyi, 'kan?" ucap Kira.

"Mungkin aku juga harus maju." ucap Tatsuya.

"Tapi, kata Unohana-taichou, kau masih harus istirahat." ucap Hisagi kahwatir.

"Biar'kan kami maju, dia juga telah mencuri zanpokutou kami." ucap Toshiro.

"Aku bisa membantu kalian." ucap sesosok serigala berbulu putih, dia si Author.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa serigala dapat berbicara?!" tanya Kira shock.

"Aku serigala hebat, kalian mau aku bantu tidak?" tawar si Author. Semua mengangguk setuju. "Dia berada dihotel Soul Society, kamar no 13."

"Beneran disitu?" tanya Hisagi.

"Terserah kalian mau percaya atau gak, sampai jumpa." si Author kabur lewat jendela.

"Lebih baik kita cek kesana." perintah Toshiro.

-_Hotel Soul Society_-

"Hoi, BaKaito, pemilik zanpokutou yang lo curi sudah tau kau ada disini, lebih baik kau segera kembali ke Tokyo, Pintu Kemana Saja sudah aku siap'kan." ujar si Author.

"Eh, serius lo? Yaudah gw langsung cabut aja sejarang." Kaito beranjak dari tempat tidur dan melepas samarannya. Dia memasuki pintu kemana saja.

Diluar kamar…

"Ini dia kamarnya, ayo kita masuk!" ucap Renji. Semuanya mengangguk setuju. Mereka semua memasuki kamar Kaito dan mendapati kamar itu kosong.

"Cih, rupanya kita ditipu serial itu!" seru Ichigo.

"Siapa yang menipu, dia barusan kabur menggunakan pintu ini."

"Loh, kok itu mirip sama pintu kemana saja yang ada diDoraemon?" ucap Ichigo.

"Yap, kau benar Ichigo, dia barusan pergi menggunakan pintu ini."

"Mungkin dia pergi ke Tokyo." ucap Hisagi.

"Kau benar Hisagi."

"Kok kita jadi kayak main quiz ya, buruan kita pergi pakai pintu kemana saja!"

Renji membuka pintu tersebut dan menunjukan sebuah rumah yang luas.

"Wow, rumah siapa nih?" tanya Renji.

"Pertanyaan yang bagus, coba tebak."

"Pasti ini rumah si pencuri." ucap Tatsuya.

"Kau benar, tapi alasannya."

"Karena disini terdapat banyak barang yang sepertinya hasil curian." ucap Toshiro.

"Kau benar, taichou!"

"Kenapa kita jadi main tebak-tebakan? Tujuan kita'kan ingin merebut zanpokutou milik kita yang telah dia curi!" sorak Kira.

"Eh, bener juga." ujar semua orang.

"Aku tahu dimana kamarnya, ikuti aku."

Semuanya mengekori si Author, mereka menaiki lantai 2. Mereka berhenti disebuah pintu.

"Disini kamarnya?" tanya Renji.

"Ya, kau benar, silahkan dibuka pintunya." Hisagi mewakili yang lain untuk membuka, didalam kamar tersebut terdapat…zanpokutou milik mereka yang dicuri.

"Itu'kan zanpokutou kita!" koor para shinigami.

"Lho, kalian'kan shinigami, kenapa bisa ada disini?" tanya Kaito panik.

"Kami diberitahu oleh serigala ini!" tunjuk Renji ke Author.

"Dasar Author penghianat!" sorak Kaito.

"Author? Bukannya Author kita ini manusia?" tanya Hisagi.

"Author kita ini'kan dapat berubah menjadi serigala." ucap Tatsuya.

"Kesempatan untuk kabur, mereka sedang ribut nih." pikir Kaito.

"Hoi, Kaito ingin mencoba kabur!" sorak Author.

"Jangan biarkan dia lolos!" perintah Renji kayak polisi.

Kaito diikat dengan tali yang entah didapat dari mana, tapi jangan pedulikan soal itu. Mereka semua mengambil zanpokutou masing-masing dan mengintrogasi Kaito.

"Gw disuruh ama Author buat nyuri zanpokutou kalian!" ucap Kaito.

"Beneran Thor?" selidik Renji.

"Gw cuma nawarin aja, dianya yang setuju, jadi bukan salah gw dong."

"Sialan lo Thor!"

"Oh, ya, gw mau ngucapin slamat untuk para pemenang!" sorak si Author.

"Pemenang?" tanya semuanya.

"Yap, sebenarnya dari tadi gw nanya-nanya itu quiz, hadiahnya pergi ke Indonesia selama 1 bulan, Yang tadi jawab quiz itu, Hisagi, Ichigo, Toshiro, Tatsuya, Renji. Karena ini semua berpasangan kecuali Renji, Byakuya bakalan ikut, jadi totalnya 6 orang." ucap si Author.

"What?!" semua cengok. Kira dan Momo shock, soalnya'kan dari tadi mereka gak jawab pertanyaan sama sekali.

"Yap benar!"

"Toshiro, kita bisa bulan madu diluar negeri!"

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan tumpukan paper worknya?"

"Itu masalah gampang, gw minta alat Doremon aja, siapa tau dia punya robot pekerja." semua mengangguk mengerti. "Ini untuk perbekalan, tahu penerjemah, kalau lu makan ini, nanti lu ngerti orang Indonesia bilang apa dan mereka juga ngerti lo ngomong apa."

"Oh, thanks." ucap para pemenang lomba.

"Oh… ya, disana udah gw pesenin rumah buat lo tinggal, dan biar lebih cepat dan murah lo kesananya pakai pintu kemana aja ya!"

"Yes, kita bulan madu Toshiro!" saking senengnya Ichigo, dia sampai meluk Toshiro.

"Oh, ya Hisagi, gua harap, nanti waktu di Indonesia, lo bisa PDKTan ama Tatsuya, ya!" bisik Author ke Hisagi, Hisagi hanya blushing.

**THE END**

* * *

Cornelia : Nanti kalian akan pergi ke Indonesia~

Kaito : Dasar Author penghianat!

Cornelia : Bodo *julurin lidah*

Ichigo : Bulan madu, bulan madu~

Toshiro : Iya, iya Kurosaki

Cornelia : Hisagi, ingat pesan gw!

Hisagi : Iya, gw inget kok

Tatsuya : Pesan apaan?

Cornelia : Gak, apa-apa kok, Miyu-chan

Tatsuya : *sabar*

Cornelia : Akhrinya gaje banget ya

All : Pliss RnR


End file.
